Her Son
by No Name Anime Fan
Summary: Elsa adopts a child and learns how to be a parent. He becomes a part of the family and bonds with them. Just as he begins to settle in with the royal family, another person with magic,shows up in Arendelle and causes their new family problems. What could she want? Sorry, I stink at summaries. Just read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, I wish I did, but I don't.

Read and Review

If you take the time to read this put a review, it can be one word, I don't care. Oh, if you want to criticize this, be my guest. I am new at writing fanfiction, so anything to help me get better, I appreciate it. I'm new to writing fanfictions only having two other stories. :) I came up with this at lunch. So don`t hate me if it's not that good. The first chapter was inspired by a fanfiction I read about Elsa adopting a child. This was a little plot bunny that popped in my head. I don't know where I'll go with this. I never abandon stories. If I run out of ideas I'll ask readers or put a story on a very long hiatus. (That probably won't happen)

* * *

It was a warm spring day in Arendelle. A cool breeze danced through the air, playing with people's hair and the sun shone in the blue sky gazing upon the citizens. Children ran through the streets playing ball and chasing each other. Some kids were trying to catch Olaf in a game of tag. Different smells wafted out of shops and restaurants, it was truly wonderful.

On this beautiful day, two members of Arendelle's royal family walked through the streets, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa. The citizens of Arendelle no longer feared Elsa's magic, now that she had it under control. Today, Elsa took a break from her duties as queen to go and visit the children at the orphanage. Elsa wore her ice dress that she created at her palace and Anna wore a green dress. They both wore their hair in braids. Elsa wore hers in a long braid and Anna wore hers in dual braids.

"Anna", Elsa asked as she turned to her sister.

"Yes, Elsa"

"Are you sure that you want to come with me to the orphanage. Don't you have anything to do with Kristoff?"

"Nope, he's busy harvesting ice, being the Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer. Plus it'd be great to see those kids"

Elsa looked at her younger sister with a smile on her face. "Then let's go", she said.

The two of them kept walking till they came to the orphanage. It was a large building made of gray bricks. It was two floors high. They walked in the orphanage. Inside, many kids stood there as they waited their arrival. When Elsa and Anna walked in they jumped up and shouted "Yay! It's Princess Anna and Queen Elsa! "One young girl stepped up to Elsa and tugged on her dress.

"Queen Elsa, can you do the magic?"

A smile made itself known on Elsa's face. She told the girl sure. She twirled her hands over the other and a small ball of blue ice appeared in her hands. She let it out of her hands and into the air. It started snowing inside the orphanage. The kids jumped around and played in the snow. Anna went and joined a group of kids in building a snowman. Elsa watched the kids play, but then she noticed three people in the corner.

Two boys were standing in front of a smaller boy of about eight years old.

One of them said" Hey Danny, where's your mommy and daddy?"

Daniel said with tears gathering in his eyes" T- they're dead and so is my aunt".  
" Were they drunk?"

A hot white lump of anger appeared in his throat.

"Shut up, you don't know anything!" He screamed angrily.

He then sat on the ground and started crying. The two boys looked at each other and realized they took it too far. They said sorry and then walked away and began to throw snowballs at each other. Elsa's eyes narrowed as she heard parts of what they were saying. She walked up to the boy and put a comforting arm around him. As he gazed up at her with large ice blue orbs, not unlike her own, she took in his appearance. He had messy platinum blonde hair that became darker at its roots and fair skin. His clothes were a simple pair of pants and shirt that was slightly disheveled.

"Are you okay", she asked worriedly.

"Yes, m- Queen Elsa", he replied.

"What's your name?"

"Daniel, your majesty".

"Call me Elsa"

"Okay, Q- Elsa"

Elsa conjured a large snowball and handed it to the boy. "Go and get them", she said with a mischievous look on her face. He ran off and through a snowball and it hit one of the boys in the head. One of the boys tried to hit him, but he ducked and hit someone else. Soon most of the orphanage was in one large snowball fight.

Elsa walked over to the caretaker and asked about Daniel. She found out that he was new to the orphanage and that he didn't have any other relatives. She told Elsa" He's a good child. He is nice to others and helps them. Sometimes, I can hear him calling out to his parents. I heard yelling for his father, because from what I can tell, he drowned."

Elsa sympathized with Daniel, because her parents died at sea too and she too believed that he was kind and sweet. Then an idea popped her mind. "Excuse me, Ms. Porter. I'd like to adopt Daniel."

"Of course, here is the paperwork", the woman replied happily.

"Let me ask Daniel first", Elsa said.

She went over to Daniel and placed a hand on his shoulder. The blonde haired child glanced up at her, curious as to what she wanted.

"Daniel, I'd like to adopt you. Would that be okay with you?

Daniel thought about it for a moment as his expression hardened for a moment before grinning.

"Yes, I'd really like that", he said with a pleasant expression on his face.

As he said this he had memories of his mom and aunt. Growing up in the castle, the witch who made his papa die. He was surprised, somehow he had been sent back in time. He guessed that that mean witch messed up on a spell to hurt him or something, and sent him to the past. He had memories of building snowmen with his aunt and stealing chocolate. He also pranked the staff and his teachers (even if he got in trouble). He remembered learning to ride Sven from his uncle. Most of all he remembered _her_, the one who taught him to control his powers. The one that sang to him and helped him. Someone he loved even though she grounded him. The one who stood right in front of him, _her._

_His mom._

* * *

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen :( :( I do however, own my OC Daniel. I seem to have a thing with young characters with sad things in their pasts. Please read and review. Any criticism is welcomed, because I want to make this a better story and myself a better writer. Any questions or suggestions, I'll answer.( Without trying to reveal to many spoilers)

* * *

As he looked at Elsa he remembered that this was his mom. Well she was, but younger. To Daniel that was a little weird. He was glad though, that he got a chance to be with his family again in the past, even if they're not the same as he remembered. Though, since this is the past he thought, he shouldn't let them know that he is know from the future. It , might be a bit weird, but it'll still be his family. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Elsa.

" Daniel, Daniel, are you awake", Elsa said as she tried to communicate with him.

" Huh",he said.

" Daniel do you have anything to bring with you to the castle?"

" Yes I do, Elsa", he said to her.

* * *

After spending some more time at the orphanage, Daniel walked to the castle with Anna and Elsa. He had a small bag over his shoulder. It contained some clothes. He clutched the necklace around his neck. It was a type of locket and inside was a picture of him and ' others'. Then Elsa moved closer to Daniel and said " We may not be able to replace your old family, but it'd be great if you joined this one".

Anna then started to skip around for some reason. Then she spoke " You'll have a mom, I guess. A aunt, uncle, and a snowman as a cousin? Oh, and also a reindeer."

" That seems cool and a bit weird", Daniel said uneasily.

" It's okay", Elsa said. "You'll get used to it." "Hopefully, " she said under her breath.

When they stepped into the castle, Daniel looked at it in awe. It was similar to how it was in his time, yet slightly different. The large columns and doorways were the same. Most of it was, but Anna, not knowing that gave him a tour of the palace. He got to admire the paintings and he met Olaf during it. It was quite interesting to see the castle as it was now. Anna showed him the bathroom. She then asked a servant to warm the water. It took a good twenty minutes and then he finally got in. Daniel then proceeded to wash his body. When he realized he was having trouble washing his back and hair he got out and put on the soft, red towel. He heard someone walking down the hall.

He opened the door and peeked out. It was Elsa . _' Thank god,' _he then called for her quietly. She turned around and saw him.

His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he asked meekly " I can't wash my hair or reach my back. Can you help me?"

" Sure", Elsa said.

She followed him into the bathroom. He got in the tub. Elsa then grabbed the shampoo and lathered his hair. She then scrubbed his back for him. She then grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it on him. His hair hung in his face. When Elsa got up to leave he quickly said thank you. He got out and put on the clothes laid out. A dark shirt, a vest, pants, and some boots.

He walked down the stairs and made his way to the dining room. At the table Anna and Elsa were already seated.

" You look handsome", Elsa said to him.

" Thank You, you look beautiful and so do you Anna", he replied complimenting the two sisters.

He sat down at the table. The cooks brought in chicken with rice and green beans. He began to cut his chicken and eat it. Then Elsa said " Eat your food and you'll get dessert. It's chocolate. You do like chocolate, right?"

" No I don't , actually I hate it", he said keeping a straight face.

Anna dramatically fell to the floor and screamed. " Elsa how could you adopt someone who doesn't like chocolate? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Elsa and Daniel shared a glance. Elsa giggled and Daniel laughed out loud.

" I was joking, I love chocolate", Daniel said between laughs.

" You do?"Anna said being very confused. Anna was just fooled by a boy who was only almost eight.

Anna got back in her seat and collected herself. She then finished eating her food, as did the other two. They then ate chocolate and talked with each other. Afterwards, Elsa let Daniel stay up for awhile. He fell asleep playing with Anna. She carried him to his room and planted a kiss on his forehead. " Goodnight", she whispered. Then she left.

* * *

Review and thanks for the support. Keep telling me what you think. In later chapters the plot will really start to go. The first couple it'll probably be Daniel worming his way into Elsa's heart ( I think).Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Frozen :(

* * *

Thank you for the support and thanks if you reviewed, favorited or followed.

A/N Time for Daniel to meet Kristoff! Next chapter I might be introducing a certain someone. ( Who will get a bigger role in following chapters.) Elsa might find out a secret of Daniel's. ( Might not be the one you think)

Guess who will be coming!

* * *

In a bedroom, inside the castle a young boy awoke. The sun flooded through the curtains filling the room with a warm glow. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He blinked a few times and got out of bed. He looked in the room and searched the dressers for clothing. So, apparently clothing had been placed there at some point yesterday.

He quickly pulled on a outift from the wardrobe, which he assumed was his. He then opened the door and walked down the dining room. At the table Elsa already sat eating her breakfast, and Anna had yet to come down. Daniel sat down and slowly ate his breakfast and he greeted Elsa. He realized that he had fallen asleep last night, and it was probably Elsa that had taken him to the room, too sleep.

" Thank you for last night, ya know when you took me back to the room. That was you,, right? "

" Yes that was me Daniel. Your welcome", Elsa said with a smile. " Do you like the room? If not, I can move your things out of there. "

" It's nice, I like it. Thank you".

" It's my pleasure Daniel".

As the two continued to eat breakfast, a crash was heard down the hall. One could hear a young woman say " Oops". Soon Anna came running into the room. She sat down at the table and fixed her ruffled dress. Servants placed her breakfast in front of her. She began to eat and she did so quickly.

Elsa asked her " What's the rush, Anna?"

" Oh, Elsa. Did you forget Kristoff is coming back today? "

" Right, how could I not forget , being that I have many things to do as queen", Elsa in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"I'm going to wait for him at the gates. Daniel you should come? "

Anna ran over and dragged the boy out of his chair and off they went to the gates. Elsa simply finished her breakfast and went off to start another day of boring meeetings and trade agreements.

Anna and Daniel made their way down the halls and Anna opened the large wooden doors. She then she ran out and put her hand over eyes to block the glaring sun. She then saw a distant figure coming in on a gray animal.

" Ooh, I , see Kristoff", Anna said excitedly. She then turned to Daniel and said" Kristoff is my boyfriend. He is a bit .. odd, but I think you'll like him". She then for some reason started rambling off about him. Soon they could hear the clopping noises of Sven's hooves.( reindeer have hooves, right?) He arrived and him and Sven came to a halt. He got off and picked Anna up and spun her in the air. He placed her back down and then they kissed. They did this for about fifteen seconds, until Daniel started getting uncomfortable. He coughed. The two of them got out of their little love bubble and remembered he was here.

The two of them became disconcerted. Then Anna elbowed Kristoff and he looked at Daniel and greeted him " Hi, my name's Kristoff, what's yours?"

" It's Daniel", Anna said for him. " Elsa adopted him".

" Oh, did she? Well that's cool"

The two of them began to converse once more until Daniel spoke up " I heard that your the Ice Master and Deliverer. What's that?"

" Well, little buddy, I am someone who harvests ice and delivers it. I work in the spring and summer, when there is not a lot of ice around. I have to go to different places. Sometimes I go up the North Mountain. You know, one day I'll have to take you there. I have a feeling you won't mind the cold", he said smiling. He then went into greater detail about his work. Daniel listened carefully, he then asked him questions like is it boring harvesting ice and are you like Santa, among other questions.

Seeing that the two of them were hitting it off Anna left the two of them and decided that she'd hang out with Kristoff later. The two of them walked to the stables and talked about different things like Kristoff's job or Anna. Different things. When Kristoff let him ride Sven he began to reminisce about what he used to do with his uncle. Mabye, being sent to the past was a second chance? Anyway, that day was full of laughter and joy. Something told Anna ' _ Kristoff and him are probably having fun. I bet they're having a ball.'_

* * *

_Middle of the Night_

Elsa slept soundly in her bed that night. She was having a wonderful dream about winning a lifetime's worth of chocolate. Hey, even queens have those type of dreams. SHe was totally enjoying her new quadruple layered milk chocolate with a fudge drizzle, when she was awoken by screams.

She quickly put on a robe and slippers. She went down the hall and heard the noise from Daniel's room. As she approached his room she heard him saying " Mama, Papa no! Don't hurt them! Stop!" Elsa reached a hand out and opened the door to his room. Her expression became one full of bewilderemt when she stepped into it.

_ It was covered in ice and snow. _

* * *

I'm too nice to give you a cliffhanger like before. I added a tiny bit to this chapter. Review :D

A/N If your thinking why no one else heard him scream, I'm going to say it's a big castle. To be honest I'm not sure myself xD


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Frozen :(

Thanks to

Lovesbooks4ever

Sadistic Brothers

Yuzumi52

Yahne29

ClassicAll

Fress

InvaderExodus

Mata Nui

Reko-Luna

Unknown Awesomeness

alvinandbritanny4ever

chloe. beavius.7

irvz143

thkq1997

Alese222

trooper17

Thank you for the support :D

* * *

Elsa walked into Daniel's room and was astonished. Inside of Daniel's room it snowed heavily and it swirled around throughout the room. A blanket of snow covered the floor,and brbeneath it there was a thick sheet of ice. Elsa almost slipped on the ice. _ ' What is going on? Does Daniel have powers too? Does he know about them? If he did why didn't he say anything? None of that matters know, I need to calm him down. ' _ Despite the many questions running through her mind, she made her way over to his bed. She was also able to melt the ice on the floor, but swirling snow, due to the mental turmoil, which fuled emotions, that in turn control Daniel's powers.

She sat down and caressed a sweaty lock of his hair . She was about to wake him up when he bolted up in the bed covered in cold sweat. Tears shimmered in his eyes, threatening to fall. He then realized that Elsa was there. He then rushed foward and hugged her. Elsa returned the hug and he melted into the embrace. She began to soothe him. The storm slowly began to cease. They sat like that for awhile until Elsa asked worriedly" What was your dream about Danny? Talking about it might make you feel a bit better".

" I-It was horrible. I saw Mama get killed. Then someone made our boat sink and Papa drowned after fighting a lady at sea. Then you were burned by a bunch of fire and Anna and Kristoff fell off a cliff and I wasn't able to save any of you! "he said hysterically.

" Sssh, it's okay I'm still here and so are Kristoff and Anna. We're all okay, we'll stay by your side. Family sticks together, Daniel. We'll always be here and your parents are always in here", she said putting her hand over Daniel's heart. She hugged him once again and pulled away. Daniel dried his tears and prepared to go to sleep.

"Do you want me to stay here, with you?"

Daniel nodded. He lied back down and got under the covers. As he laid his head on the pillow Elsa began to sing.

**" Deep in the meadow, under the willow**

** A bed of grass, a soft green pillow **

**Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes **

**And when again they open, the sun will rise. **

**Here it's safe, here it's warm**

** Here the daisies guard you from every harm **

**Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**

** Here is the place where I love you.**

**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away**

**A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray**

** Forget your woes and let your troubles lay**

** And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.**

**Here it's safe, here it's warm**

** Here the daisies guard you from every harm**

** Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**

**Here is the place where I love you.**

**Badadadada...**

**Here is the place where I love you.**

**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away**

**A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray**

**Forget your woes and let your troubles lay **

**And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. **

**Here it's safe, here it's warm**

** Here the daisies guard you from every harm**

** Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true**

** Here is the place where I love you.**

* * *

That morning after breakfast as Daniel prepared to leave and go explore, Elsa gently grabbed his arm. She sent him a look that meant that they clearly needed to talk. Elsa led him to the library and they both sat on plush chairs facing each other.

"Danny, you realize that last night it was snowing in your room. Did you know about your powers?"

Daniel looked down at his shoes meekly and didn't answer. Then it hit her.

"Why didn't you tell me? Were you afraid too?"

"Yes I was. I'm sorry. I was afraid you wouldn't like me anymore. I didn't want to be alone again", he said starting to sniffle.

"It's okay", Elsa began " You don't have to be afraid. No one here is going to hate you because of your powers. Especially me. I know what your going through. I'm sure that Anna and Kristoff feel the same way. "

Daniel looked at her with hope in his eyes. " Really?"

"Really", Elsa said with a grin.

* * *

As always review. Sorry for the short chapter. Tommorow it will be longer. I don't own Rue's Lullaby. Thanks for reading! Sorry for grammar and spelling errors.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen :(

Thank you for reviewing, following, or making this story a favorite. Thanks for even reading my little story. Sorry, I was really busy this week.

* * *

It had been about two and a half months since Daniel had been adopted. He had adjusted quite well, and he was now kind of used to the idea, that he was with his family in the past. He liked that he was adopted by people he knew and Elsa was right, Kristoff and Anna hadn't really cared that he had powers. Neither did Olaf.

Daniel mostly had them under control. Only when he got upset or angry they acted up. They occasionally did when he was nervous too. He now wasn't afraid to use them around others, and they came in handy during snowball fights, especially if Elsa joined in.

He and Olaf got along quite well and the comical snowman was really funny. Daniel liked playing with him. He would also sit in the library and read for hours. After the time he had spent in the castle one of the questions circling through Arendelle's citizens minds was '_Is he going to be crowned prince' _

He was already basically a prince since he was adopted, but it hadn't been officially announced that there was a new prince in Arendelle, an heir. The matter had been discussed, but Elsa said she'd do it when got settled in. Some thought it was about time. She was currently discussing this with two of her advisors.

"Your majesty", Heinrich said. "You should do it soon. You adopted the boy and you think of him as a son. Do you not? Why do you hesitate to name his as your successor?" Heinrich was a man in his mid – fifties and his hair showed signs of graying He was an advisor of Elsa's just as his father had been to the king.

"I suppose", Elsa said sighing. "But, don't you think it's a bit rushed? I mean he's only been here for a two months"

The door opened and a new voice arrived. "Well, I think it wouldn't be that bad. I mean, he has been here for a while and I think he has settled in. Let the other kingdoms know."

Elsa turned and looked at her sister. She sighed and looked at her sister. She rubbed her temples "If you say so Anna, Now that I think about it it wouldn't be that bad. I guess I'll go tell Daniel.

FFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNN

Elsa walked through the castle trying to find Daniel. She looked in his room, the dining room, the kitchen, the ballroom, the room where she would meet with people from other kingdoms (he had pulled a prank or two there). She then went to the last place she would probably find him. If he wasn't there she'd have to search outside. She walked into the library.

Aligned against the walls were long shelves lined with books. Then a few more were placed in the spacious room. Many of the shelves were covered in dust. Elsa made a mental note to ask a servant to dust the shelves.

She walked toward the center of the room and found Daniel with his nose in a book. Elsa had discovered he was at a pretty good reading level for someone his age. Or at least that's what she thought. She had showed him books on geometry that she had read. It did help when making ice sculptures. His tutor also made him read history books. Nonetheless, he still loved reading fairy tales.

Elsa called to him softly "Danny, Danny". He didn't respond. Elsa walked up behind him and quickly snatched the book out of his hands.

He jumped up and gave a shout. "Hey! Oh, it's just you."

Elsa sent him a fake glare "What's that supposed to mean, mister."

"Nothing"

She looked at him and pulled him out of his chair. Then her pale fingers found his ribcage and she began tickling him mercilessly. He fell to the floor. He shrieked with laughter. "Ha-ha, stop Elsa stop. Please, ha ha". Elsa kept this up for a while and finally stopped. Daniel took panted and tried to regain his breath.

"Sooo, what's up Elsa?"

"The sky is Danny, didn't you know? Anyway, I've decided that is about time to officially recognize you as heir."

"Okay, it sounds cool, but does that mean I'll have to attend boring meetings? Will I have to take etiquette and get dressed up all the time? Will I have to have another tutor?"

"Well, you won't have to attend meetings until you're older. You will have to take etiquette, but you won't have to get dressed up too much. And yes, you will have another tutor."

Daniel was about to protest but then a mischievous look appeared on his face. Elsa recognized that look "No", she quickly said. "You will not prank your tutor. Or there will be consequences." He pouted at didn't really know where that came from, but after him pranking his last tutor, she didn't need another one quitting.

"Fine", he sighed dejectedly.

"Anyway, next week there will be a ball, to celebrate."

"Does this mean that I'll have to stand there for hours having people take my measurements?" He remembered having to do that for parties and he hated it.

Elsa simply smiled "It shouldn't be too bad. They'll only see what size you are, since you don't have any formal clothes yet. At least I don't have to", she said smirking.

Daniel groaned " No fair".

* * *

On the night of the ball Elsa watched as many people danced. A fast song was being played by the band, Elsa would have danced, but she didn't think she was very good at it. She looked to one part of the room and saw people greeting Daniel. Many of the nobles wished to meet the new prince. He wore a navy jacket, a white under shirt and black boots. He also had silver designs and patterns decorating his outfit and he wore a pair of gloves.( It's kind of like Hans's outfit)

She walked over to where he was and began to greet some of the guests as they came to see Daniel. The noble commented on her beauty, saying that she was 'gorgeous ' and 'magnificent'. Elsa wore a royal blue gown with a light blue sash, along with silver designs. They were all dressed up, since it was a party/ball. She caught a glimpse of her sister in her green gown dancing with Kristoff who was trying not to step on her feet.

Then a woman in a pink gown, with black hair walked up them and said " Good Evening your majesty, my name is Karina"

* * *

I finally put Karina in there. Guess who she is. Also check out my profile for Anna and Elsa's outfits. Karina's will be up soon. Review! Also look at my poll.


	6. Notice

**Sorry for not updating in so long. I'll have an update as soon as I can. It should be by the end of June. Until then I'll write some oneshots and release those. Please bear with me. I have final exams. See you soon.**

**I'm real sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**THi, guys here's another chapter. This one will include Daniel making a little friend. Sorry for not updating in so long. I was thinking that I'd finish this story then rewrite it. Then I would work on a sequel. Anyway here's the chapter. I'm alive!**

* * *

"Good Evening your majesty. My name is Karina. Lovely evening. The party is quite nice and Arendelle is such a beautiful kingdom."

"Why thank you", Elsa replied. "What kingdom do you hail from?"

"Oh, I come from a kingdom in the west. My sister is in charge there, but she was so busy that she couldn't come. So I came in her place. Queen Elsa have you ever noticed how much you and the young prince looked alike? It's as if you're related."

Elsa glanced at Daniel. "I suppose I never really noticed."

"Well, your majesty I must get back to my dance partner. Good bye." With that Karina went over to a man in a white suit with gold epaulettes.

Daniel watched the woman walk off. He had a feeling he knew her. She seemed familiar maybe he had heard of her at some point in the future. He couldn't recall any memory of her. Oh well, he'd think about it later.

"Hi!" He jumped up in suprise and turned around. He saw a girl who looked to be around his age. She had long blonde hair and she wore a dress that was sunset orange.

"My name is Marie, what's yours?" She stuck her hand out with a smile.

He shook her hand and said "My name is Daniel, it's nice to meet you."

She cocked her head to the side. "Hey, are you the new prince of Arendelle. My papa brought me here from the Eastern Isles. He's the king."

"Yes, I am the prince. He bowed and said with a British accent " Greetings, it is a pleasure to meet you, princess."

She giggled and curtsied "Why thank you, but it's my pleasure. Would you like to go and help ourselves to the chocolate? "

"Of course, my lady," he said with a grin. They then made their way through the dance floor and succeeded in knocking some people over. As they ate the delicious treat Daniel closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure. "Man, this chocolate is good."

"It sure is!"

"Hey, Marie I thought princesses were supposed to have great manners. And, apparently talking with your mouth full is rude. Isn't that true?"

She blushed and shut her mouth. They then stopped eating and there was an akward silence between them.

"Are you bored?"

"Yup", Marie said popping the p.

He then did the classic I'm thinking pose, putting his hand under his chin. He stroked an imaginary beard. "Ooh, I could show you around the castle and then we could ditch the party and play. How about it?"

"Okay, I'll go ask my papa."

"And I'll ask Elsa."

The two kids ran off in opposite directions. Daniel found Elsa talking to another woman with short choppy brown hair. She wore a periwinkle dress. She noticed Daniel standing off to the side and smiled at him. "Hi, you must be Daniel. I'm your mom, uuh, Elsa's cousin. How are you?"

"Good." He then turned to Elsa and asked her if he could go with Marie. She said yes, but made him promise to stay out of trouble. Daniel ran off to find Marie who was waiting for him. The two exchanged a look and bolted down the staircase. Daniel led her down the hallways and showed her many of the rooms. They stopped at his room and entered it. The walls of his room were a splash of colors. A

chest that was full of toys rested in one corner and on one side of his room there were a couple shelves. One had a stack of books on it along with a toy sword resting beside it. A second shelf had stacks ofpaper and charcoal pencils. A few drawings lied on the bedside dresser. His bed had a blue comforter and soft pillows filled with real feathers.

"Your room is really nice Danny," Marie commented.

"Thanks. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, mabye you could show me some of your drawings? "

"Okay"

Daniel walked over to the dresser and grabbed a few pieces of paper off it. He then sat on his bed and Marie hopped on it next to him. She took the drawings from him. She looked at them in awe. "Wow", she let out a breath. "Your drawings are really good. All I can draw are stick figures." Daniel let out a laugh. "I'm sure you draw better than you me to draw you a picture?"

"That'd be great. "

Daniel got his colored pencils and got to work. He hummed quietly to himself as he worked. Marie peered over his shoulder occasionaly. They sat in silence until he exclaimed "Done! "

He then handed her the picture. It was a picture of the two of them in a meadow full of daisies, with the sun setting in front of them. He then handed her another drawing Marie hadn't realized he'd been working on. It was a drawing of a beautiful young woman. She had blonde hair that cascaded down her back in waves aand golden eyes that shone brightly. She wore a black dress with a yellow pattern on the front.

"Is this supposed to be me?"She asked holding up the second drawing.

"Yeah, I thought that you'd be beautiful when you grow up. Don't get me wrong, your pretty now. But, this is how I imagine you looking in the future. Beautiful. "

"Thank you, they're great, but was the black dress that fashionable? "

He blushed a light pink. "How am I supposed to know? I'm a boy!"

Marie then admired them once more. As she did this she didn't hear Daniel behind her. "I'm sorry I had to do this, "Daniel said. He then hit her over the head witha pillow. Marie looked at him dumbfounded. She put the drawings down and grabbed a pillow. The two then beat each other with pillows. Feathers flew everywhere and their shreiks of laughter could have been heard down the hall if not for the party. Marie grabbed a second pilllow and threw it at Daniel and he let out a grunt as it hit him right in the face. She then slapped with a pillow and he fell off the bed. He groaned and rubbed his head.

"I win," she said witha grin.

"Rematch! " he said with determination.

The two played a variety of games. They had more pillow fights (Marie won most of them) and they played one where Daniel was a brave knight who saved the princess, and some others. At some point they fell asleep. That was how Elsa and the king of the Eastern Isles found them. It was the start of a beautiful friendship and who knows? Mabye it could become something more.

* * *

**What do I have with characters falling asleep next to each other? The world may never now. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. My tablet sucks.**

**Anyway do you want more Marie in other chapters? Give me some feedback. She was partially based on (especially looks) Marie Mjolnir, a Soul Eater character.**

**Review, review review! Please**


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks after the celebration ended, the guests that were there had all left. They had taken ships across the fjord and into the ocean to get back to their kingdoms. And one of these people was Marie and her father. Those few days that they had together they spent playing with one another and getting to know each other. The two had become very close during that time and Daniel was a bit glum when she had to leave. She left with her father early in the morning, but not before giving Daniel a kiss on the cheek and promising to visit again. Elsa found it cute how Daniel blushed when she did that. As she watched him wave goodbye she couldn't help but think about how cute the interaction between the two was. She noticed how his smile dropped as soon as Marie's ship was out of sight.

Daniel sighed. His only friend that he had was gone. Before he came to the past it was really just him and his family. Once he turned six things started to fall downhill and he never really had time to play with anyone. Hopefully he'd get to see her again. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Elsa.

"Come on Daniel; let's go back to the castle. Kristoff is going to be back later, right?"

"Yeah."

"So come on."

* * *

At night, the pale moonlight shown down on Arendelle, enveloping the streets in a soft yellow light. There were a few wispy clouds that looked gray against the midnight black of the sky. Kristoff walked through the streets with not a care in the world. He had just come back from a trip up the North Mountain and was ready to see Anna. It had been quite a while since they'd last seen each other. He walked carrot in hand towards the palace. He paused for a moment, biting down his carrot, the flavor washing over his taste buds. Sven wasn't with him, since he had decided to send Sven down the mountain when they were almost there. He was probably in the stables right now.

In the shadows a cloaked figure lurked. She watched the ice harvester as he walked towards the castle. It'd be too bad for him that he wouldn't make it there. She smirked and muttered an incantation as she stepped out from the shadows in front of Kristoff. Kristoff's surprised gaze met hers. His eyes widened with recognition and she raised a hand t pointing at him. Suddenly chains enveloped him and he struggled trying to break free. "Let me go!" He yelled. He tried to break free but to no avail. "Come on!"

The woman wagged a finger in front of him. "Tsk, tsk. Now why would I do that? You're going to be exactly where I want you. And need you. Bye-bye!" With a wave of her hand, Kristoff disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. And so did she. They reappeared deep within the heart of a mountain. It was located in a land not too far from Arendelle. The sorceresses' powers could only take her so far. Kristoff reappeared in a cell with bars of iron. His hands were cuffed and their chains hung limply on the ground. Kristoff sat on the floor, before his captor glaring at her. "I know you."

She laughed. "Ah, so you remember me then? My name is Karina. I assume you remember me because of my presence at the party. Am I correct?"

Kristoff grit his teeth. "Where am I?"

"Well, you're far enough away from Arendelle that your precious Anna won't find you. But of course, I'm hoping she does, for that is the whole reason I brought you here." She noticed his body tensing up, like he was ready to spring out at her. "Oh wait, are your chains not connected to the ground? My mistake." His chains became connected to the floor of his cell. Kristoff stood up and tried to move forward, towards Karina, but he was held back.

Karina smiled. "Oh don't fret. You shouldn't be in here for too long." With a wave of her hand she walked down the hallway. Kristoff sat there alone, in the cold, dark, dank cell, back against the wall. He sighed. _This family and the things they get into._

Karina entered a large chamber and saw another person was already in it. The person turned around and her eyes widened. She was about 10 year's older and showed signs of aging, but she looked almost exactly the same, save for an eye that was closed. A scar ran across the eye down to the side of her cheek.

"You're, you're me! "She exclaimed.

**I had some writer's block, but I've finally figured out what direction I want this story to go in and now I have most of the plot planned out. :) The rating is going up to T now, for future chapters**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Frozen.

* * *

The woman tipped her head back and cackled. "That's right I'm you! Well you from 11 years in the future that is. "

Karina stared at her appalled. "From the future?"

"From the future," her older self-echoed.

"What happened to your...my eye?" She said her eyes fixated on the scarred one of her counterpart. Everything else seemed the same, just older, possibly wiser. The flowing black hair was the same and so were her eyes, green like jade. Well at least one was, the other was a pale blue. She wore a dark flowing cloak and a simple long sleeved dress beneath it.

"That's why I came here! As you know Arendelle's royal family has wronged us in the past and I, well we have seeked vengeance. But the thing is in my timeline this little plan of yours", she said gesturing to the chamber," fails. It's as simple as that dearie. Then around 10 years from now you attempt again and this time you succeed in killing the royal family... Or so I thought. Do you know of the boy that Queen Elsa adopted?"

She nodded. "What of him?"

"He's from the same timeline as I am." She raised a bony finger and pointed to her eye and traced the pink scar tissue with it. "This is what the boy did to me! He is the queen's son in my time and a spell of mine backfired and sent him here! I'm here to correct that mistake and eradicate him and maybe in the process we can do the same with the rest of the royal family," she stated her heated expression turning into a sly grin.

"So you're proposing that we team up?"

"Yes! Are you and imbecile?! Honestly..." Future Karina said sighing.

"Who are you calling an imbecile!" She cried out indignantly. "You'd technically be calling yourself one then. And I don't think that you or I would agree with that." Her expression changed into a placid one. "Now what would you have in mind?"

"I suppose you do have a point dearie. Now here's what we will do," Future Karina said gesturing for Karina to sit a table that she had conjured.

XXXXXXXXX

Daniel lay on his bed hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling lost in thought. He had stayed in his room most of the morning and hadn't come out, even for his daily lessons. He knew that Elsa was going to be at a meeting with delegates and ambassadors form other kingdoms, so he didn't have to worry about her finding out._ I wonder why Uncle K hasn't come back yet. Maybe he became lost? No...He sent Sven back down the mountain ahead of him, and he knew his way around the North Mountain. Maybe something happened to him? What if..._

He leapt to his feet and ran out the door, headed for the castle's main entrance when a voice called out to him.

"Daniel!"

He spun around and found himself facing Elsa.

"Why aren't you in your lessons?"  
"Sorry, I must have overslept," he said lying.

She scrutinized him for a moment before speaking. "Then head over there right now! Honestly..."

Daniel nodded quickly and took off down the hall not wanting to face her wrath. _I guess it's going to have to wait. _He jogged off in the opposite direction, towards the library where his lessons would take place. Elsa sighed as she watched him disappear around the corner. She then strode off where she was headed before. She entered the large room seeing that many were already seated around the long mahogany table that was in the center of the room. A few delegates were speaking in the corner of the room, but drifted away from there, realizing slowly that the queen had entered. Elsa sat down next to at the right side of the table, returning the smile of a brown haired man around her age. Then an incredibly boring meeting commenced. Afterwards, as Elsa left the chamber she was stopped by the man who had sat in across from her.

He gave her a sincere smile and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you your majesty."

"Please call me Elsa," she said.

"Well Elsa," he said pausing. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Prince Thomas of Camberg."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"Do you mind if we talk? I wished to during the meeting, but the other delegates and ambassadors simply put me to sleep. I believe you know what I mean," Thomas said with a smirk.

Elsa blushed, embarrassed and gave him a sheepish smile. "I can understand why." Elsa stared at the prince, finally getting a good look at him. He was tall with wavy dark brown hair and sky blue eyes that seemed to shine in the light. He smiled. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"I don't know," Elsa said nervously. "I'm not sure if I-"

"I think you're scared," Thomas told her.

"Excuse me?"

"I believe that when people say 'no', that their just afraid of saying 'yes'." He shrugged his shoulders slightly at her incredulous look. "Well in most cases, yours especially."

Elsa sighed, "Fine."

Thomas's eyes brightened. "Milady," he said holding his arm out. Elsa grabbed it, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Why thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Btw, so timeline wise the story starts around 3 years after the events of Frozen, so Anna's 21 and Elsa is 24.**


End file.
